The Way of Life
by Pmanan
Summary: A normal lesbian emo girl struggles with living her life and staying alive. She meets the perfect emo bada** guy. She winds up in a circle of friends, One of which is the new guy. When they new guy bites her, her life spirals to an end. Figure out how it ends in The Way Of Life
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I nodded my head, pretending to listen to my mother. She was scolding me about dressing with color. I don't need to dress in color though. Black is the neutral of depressed. I'm depressed, so it all works. I wear what I feel.

"Are you even listening?" She yelled into my ear.

"Yes." I said.

"If you love me, then tomorrow you will wear something other than black. If you don't love me you will be on the streets by nightfall." My mother said.

I nodded and grabbed my backpack. I walked out the door and jumped onto my motorcycle. It was also black, but it has blue lettering on the side that says my name. It's pretty wicked. I love it so much.

When I arrive at school I park my bike and climb off. The bell rang, signaling we had five minutes until class started. I walked into my first class and sat down in my usual seat in back corner that was near the door.

I grabbed my sketch pad out of my backpack as soon as I noted that everyone was here. I didn't want anyone to see my drawings. Normally, I didn't even bring my sketchpad to school, but I started a drawing last night and I wanted to finish it before I got a different vision in my head.

I was drawing the perfect woman, who had no problems, she was absolutely perfect. She was an emo girl that had her hair a little different than mine, but she was gorgeous. She was drop-dead gorgeous and had everything that anyone could ever want. She could draw, sing, play every instrument, she was rich, she doesn't have to worry about family, because she was old enough to live on her own. She has the prettiest smile, that could make anyone melt. She has the figure every woman wants. She is too smart for school and graduated early. She's so talented and everyone loves her.

Her name is Ashes. She moved away after the eighth grade, and I miss her terribly. I finished my drawing and realized there was someone breathing on the back of my neck.

I looked up, my teacher, , was standing there. She wasn't looking at the drawing though.

"Is there someone in this stup….." She trailed off. Now she was looking at the drawing. "Did you draw this?"

"Yes." I said shutting the sketchbook.

"Can I speak to you after class?" She asked, I think I saw little edges of worry edged into her wrinkles.

I nodded and she walked back up to the front of the room and began class again.

The bell rang and I walked over to her desk.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Will you show me some more of your drawings?"

"No, I'm sorry, I don't like to show people my art." I shook my head.

"That's a shame." She sighed, " Because I know a guy who is looking for some art for his art show. And based off that one drawing, you would be in that show for sure."

I looked away. I didn't want to be noticed, I hate attention from people who pretend to care.

I walked out of the classroom and down the hallway to the front doors. I put my headphones in and closed my eyes leaning on the lockers. I started singing some of the lyrics softly

"Mama, we all go to hell.

Mama, we all go to hell.

I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,

Mama, we all go to hell."

I got up and started walking to the front doors again.

"Mama, we're all full of lies.

Mama, we're meant for the flies.

And right now they're building a coffin your size,

Mama, we're all full of lies."

I walked out the front doors and into the grass on the left side of the school. I was planning to eat, but right now I just want to skip school. I want to go ride some dirtbikes. I know this kid that will let me ride his for hours on his track.

"Woah." I said as I backed away from the person I just ran into.

"Watch it, retard." The f***t***said. It was the meanest and darkest kid in the school. His name is Pierce.

"Why don't you get the f*** out of my way?" I asked, dodging his lame insult.

"What's your f****** problem?"

"You."

He raised his hands and backed away. Wait. Did I just get Peirce to back down. D***, today might just take a turn, and get better.

"I respect you." He said. Normally, he has no respect for anyone.

"Leave me the f*** alone." I growled and began to walk away.

"Hey." He called out following me as I walked to my motorcycle. I ignored him and continued to walk away. "Hey, Makalynn, please wait for me."

I froze. He actually said please. I thought that word wasn't in his vocabulary. I turned around.

"Where are you going? Don't we both have History next?" Pierce asked.

"I'm going to ride motocross and yes, but I'm skipping. And you ask too many questions." I said seriously.

"Really?" He asked looking surprised.

"Yes, that was another question that you've asked." I glanced at his tall figure as we continued to walk.

"Not that, I thought I was the only one that skipped classes. Normally there is no one who will skip with me." He pouted.

"So Mr. Pierce, do you want to go ride motocross with me?" I turned to him.

"Yes," He nodded, "Wait."

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know how to ride." He said shaking his head.

"Really?" I asked. I shook my head. The worst kid in the whole school, didn't even know how to ride a dirt bike. "That's crazy."

He looked ashamed. I got on my motorcycle and patted the back seat. He looked a little frightened but he still got on. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I took off. We were going pretty slow, but he ended up with his arms around my waist. I began to go a little faster.

"Slow down!" He yelled over the wind.

I shook my head and picked up the speed. We weren't even going speed limit yet. I continued to gradually gain speed. And pretty soon, we were going thirty over speed limit. I glanced in my side mirrors and looked at his face. He had the biggest smile on his face. He looked like a little boy who just got the greatest train set for no reason.

I slowed down as we neared Davorin's house. As we pulled up Davorin came outside and looked at me like I was insane.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" Davorin asked. He's 20 years old and a college drop-out. He still had a job. He was part of My Chemical Romance's backstage crew. I've even been to his work a couple times.

"I skipped. I hate my f****** teacher. She tried to look at my art. I told her no and she freaked out." I shrugged. Pierce looked at me a little confused and I shook my head. "Can we ride on your track?"

Davorin nodded and I walked into his house. I walked past Nirvana. She glared at me. She's still mad about when I kissed Davorin. She walked in as we began to kiss and she tried to punch me after Davorin left the room. I kicked her in the face and she dropped to the ground. Now she hates me.

I needed to kiss him though. I thought I liked girls and I asked him to kiss me so I could find out if I did. I kissed him and ….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We finished riding a couple hours later. I looked at Pierce. His hair was everywhere and he looked happier than I had ever seen him. He had that grin that could make your heart melt.

I walked inside Davorin's house. I looked into his kitchen and found he was making something to eat. For the first time ever, I saw him cooking in his kitchen.

"Are you really cooking?" I asked him.

He turned around clearly surprised that I was watching him. He cleared his throat and shook his head. "I am attempting to make bacon, but I burnt some."

"You burnt the BACON?" I almost screamed.

He nodded slightly. I ran over to the plate he had right beside the stove and looked at the sad, poor, burnt bacon. I grabbed the pack of uncooked bacon and began to place them gently in the pan. I cooked them right and placed them onto a plate that would only hold the contents of the unburnt bacon. I began to eat the burnt ones while Pierce, Davorin and Nirvana ate the unburnt bacon slices.

I sighed. "Pierce, I need to leave."

"Why?" Pierce asked.

"I've got more errands to finish." I said, gesturing for him to follow me.

I climbed on the bike and he climbed on the back. I gave him the spare helmet and we took off. We arrived back at the school faster than it took us to get to Davorins.

"Why are we here?" Pierce asked wrinkling his nose.

"Because you aren't coming with me." I said. He looked confused so I explained some more. "I have a few feminine errands to attend too." Being the total idiot he normally is…

"Like what? What is so bad?" He asked.

"Tampons. I need Tampons." I said and he turned bright red. I started my bike and started towards the grocery store. But as soon as he was out of sight, I turned my bike around and started to a good friend of mine's house.

When I pulled up Zachaeus's wife came stumbling out of the door.

"Desdemona, what's wrong?" I asked jumping off my bike.

"I just need out for a while." She said smiling. She told me not to worry and drove off in her brand new mustang. It was black with her name grafittied on the side. I loved that f****** car. Until she wrote her own name on the side.

I walked inside Zachaeus's house and found Zachaeus on the couch.

"Wanna hit?" He asked as he finished lighting the bowl he had in his hand.

"God yes," I sighed and soon I found myself relaxed by the drug I have been pumping into my body.

Zach and I talked for at least an hour and soon Zach started to get closer. He leaned in answering my question of what the hour it was. Zach put his lips to mine. I immediatly pulled back.

"Oh god Makalynn. I know you don't have to leave so don't give me that f****** excuse." He said looking at me with his dark green eyes.

"I'm… I… I'm a lesbian." I said, finally revealing my true interests.

"No you are not. Jesus. Don't f****** lie to me." Zach said.

"I promise. I am. Do you want proof?" I asked. He nodded. I went outside. I got out my sketch pad with the feeling of his eyes on my back. I walked back inside. I showed him the picture I drew three days ago of Ashes, but the twist was that she wasn't dressed.

His face twisted then looked squarely at me. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I haven't told anyone other than you and Ashes. That's this girl." I gestured back to my sketch book. "We dated for a long time, in secret of course. No one knew. Pretty soon, things were intense. Right as they were though, She moved away. Ashes now lives in Nevada. I'm just not sure where."

Zach looked at me one more time then sat back down on his brown leather couch. I sat down next to him and watched him turn on Halo. He set it up for two players then found his second controller. We played for at least an hour. We were both against each other. I won about forty times after the first two rounds. For the first two rounds, I had to figure out how to play, then once I got the hang of it, I went ape s*** crazy and won the rest of them.

"Why? Why? Why? Why?" Zachaeus screamed in mock hurt.

"Because I win at life." I said. "Now I have to go back to school. Pierce, my new friend, is waiting for me."

I stood up and walked out the door to my bike. I put my sketchbook away and climbed on the bike. I almost fell, as I giggled like a school girl.

"Careful." Zach said. He was suddenly beside me.

"Ok." I said with a stupid grin on my face. I mentally groaned. I was watching myself act like an idiot. I climbed onto the bike and started towards the school. It had to be at least an hours drive. Maybe school was already out. I was too high to understand this.

I started to ride through the mountains. The sky was turning a pretty color of pink and a shade deeper shade of blue-purple. I started to admire the beautiful scenery. Suddenly, I heard a pair of brakes. I turned my head but it was too late...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I woke up to the throbbing of my brain. It felt like someone was stabbing me in the head over and over again with a screwdriver. I looked to my left. Sitting there was my mother. She looks like she hasn't cried at all. I looked to my right. I was surprised by a tearful Pierce.

"Makalynn. You're awake." Pierce said. He sounded a bit happier.

I groaned. "What happened?"

"You got in an accident. You completely totaled yourself. Your bike is almost fine, but you are a wreck. You have a fractured ankle, eleven bones in your feet are broken, collar bone is broken, and three ribs, on each side." Pierce said.

I groaned again. "Can I take some Tylenol?"

"Yea," Pierce said standing up. "I'll go get the doctor."

"Why the h*** would you go get high?" My mother asked the second Pierce left the room.

"Because it's better than not being high. You see the more beautiful things in life. Before I got in the accident I saw a sunset that was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen hands down. You can't take the bad things in. The just blow off of the surface of your skin. You don't have to see the demons that hide around every corner of regular life. The different is a wonderful thing. It made me happy for the first time in two whole years."

My mother gaped.

"What?" I shrugged.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard you say." My mother sighed.

"That's because you never let me speak or be me at all. You always yell and shove me away. Why do you think I would go get high and do drugs and kiss gi-people? Why mom, why?" I asked stumbling on people. I almost said girls, but then my mother would have ripped my broken body from this bed and kill me.

"Well, hurry up and get better, then we'll talk about your punishment." My mother sighed again and went to stand up.

"Isn't being in the hospital with a ton of injuries enough for as far as my punishment goes?" I asked as I groaned from the pain again.

My mother shrugged and the doctor walked in. Pierce was explaining how I needed painkillers to distract my mind from the pain.

"Well hello . You look like you're getting better." The doctor said.

"Well if getting better means that I have to be in tons of pain than that would be absolutely correct." I said groaning again from the dizziness of talking.

"Well I am you doctor, I'm and I'll get you some painkillers for your head." He turned to my mother. "Would we be able to do surgery on her chest, We are going to move the bone back in place, but only if you agree."

"Yes, absolutely as long as she is getting better faster." My mother said. I nodded along to what she was saying.

Pierce looked a little sick when we talked about surgery on my chest but then he shook his head. I gave him a confused look and he looked away blushing.

My mother waved goodbye again and left. Pierce stayed behind to wait with me while the doctor went to go get my pain pills. I looked at Pierce again and thought about how wonderful he was. I must have been staring because he caught my stare and smiled at me, making me blush and looked away.

Suddenly the fuzz on my shoulder became very interesting as I picked the lint off of the hospital gown I was in.

came back in and handed my a glass of water and two tylonels. He told me about my nurse, Nurse Jaxson and how he would be taking care of me for the next two months, while we let my bones get better.

left Pierce and me here to talk for a while.

"Makalynn?" Pierce suddenly asked.

"Yea?" I sighed.

"What were you looking at when you crashed? What did you feel? Did you feel it at all? Were you really high? Or were you not paying any attention?" Pierce asked me.

"I am going to answer all of these questions honestly. I promise I will never lie to you." I said and Pierce nodded. "I'll go in order. Yes I was high. I went to my friends house and we both got high and I was very emotional. I was looking at the sunset. I knew I should have been paying attention, but I couldn't help but look at the sunset and realize that it was absolutely beautiful. I was in love with the sun and the sky. I didn't feel a thing until now. When the car ran into me and as you said I went flying I only saw black. Then when I was waking up I saw a white light, but that's because the hospital has really really bright lights."

Pierce looked horrified but then his face changed and all the emotion that was showing was locked away by the frown of his serious face.

"What are your plans to raise the money for this long hospital visit? I know you don't have insurance, your mother was complaining about how expensive it will be because you don't have the insurance. I believe your mother is going to make you pay for this whole visit." Pierce said looking me dead in the eye.

"I don't have plans, the only money I have saved is for my first year of tuition for art college." I said as I shook my head. I really hoped I could get into this school. I have always wanted to go there for as long as I could remember. I remember that I made myself a promise. I promised myself I would either go to this college or not go at all. I had to go.

"I'll pay." A strange, but familiar, voice said.


End file.
